


Angel

by LdyBastet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-08
Updated: 2007-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Lucius/Severus -- Hogwarts in the 70s (100 words)





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Lucius/Severus -- Hogwarts in the 70s (100 words)  
  


* * *

Angels weren't supposed to inspire lust. They weren't supposed to have smiles that were weapons - enough to make him weak and dizzy, tongue-tied and flustering. Nor were they ever described as holding court, being worshipped. But Severus worshipped with all his soul.

This angel that shone and glittered in the dungeons seduced him with its mere presence, and Severus knew that he would never be worthy. Although miracles do happen at times, and when Lucius holds Severus back with a few words, Severus can't refuse him.

'Do you have a moment, Severus?'

Severus gives him all that he has.


End file.
